Cowboy
by Justanothernat
Summary: Naruto being strapped for cash, decided's to take another job up. Since his lack of mission's has increased, Naruto has to do whatever he can to make it. What happens when the gang find's out what he's been up too. Yaoi M/M Sasnaru.
1. Chapter 1

So here I am with another fic hopefully my beta is not annoyed with me yet

I don't own naruto or make any money from these writings.  
I don't own kid rock or make any money from these writings.  
I however do own the OC ;3

Summary Naruto is scrap for cash so he secretly takes a side job as a bartender at a local bar . What will happen when the remaining ninja go out for night of drinking and find their little kistune? :3...

Main Paring SasukexNaruto

There is also a OC I ve been wanting to throw into a story since my muse screamed at me to do to do so. -Glared in her direction-

others will be paired as the story goes on :x

Chapter one

"Kuso I m late Kiya is going to rip my head off Moaned Naruto as he sped off towards his second job as a bartender at a local bar. Ba-chan has been giving him shit missions lately he had to find another source of income to meet his ramen addiction and well cover some bills. He remembered when he first strolled in depressed and drinking his sorrows away like it was yesterday when he first met one of his best friends Kiya.

flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bartender another drink over here Said a sullen voice. Kiya turned towards said voice and frowned. "Hey Naru-chan I think you've had enough for tonight ne?"She said. Naruto scowled at her and, pushed his drink towards her a silent order to refill. Kiya refilled his drink with water instead of vodka. Naruto took the glass setting it down to the side knowing what was really inside."Okay Naru spill. You have been in here for months, drinking your life away, what up? She inquired picking up a glass from the counter and cleaning it. Naruto told her of his money problems and how he needed extra money to cover his bills. Since, the villagers were being bastards about everything over charging as much as they could. Naruto sulks on his barstool after he finished. Kiya was fuming inside as how they could do that to her Naru-Chan She made a mental note to beat the shit out a his landlady when she got the chance. Naruto stopped his sulking to glance at the anger former ninja. She had stop being active and pursued other dreams which got her nowhere. Instead she opened a bar and, employed the most beautiful girls and guys of Konoha.

Kiya had soft black hair that stopped mid lower back with the bluest eyes the rivaled his own. Long eyelash's that kiss her cheeks when she looked down pale skin similar to an Uchiha that he knew. If you sat them side by side they'd look like siblings. The only thing was she hated the Uchiha with all her soul. It was not the whole he betrayed his village thing it was because, he was arrogant snobby and annoying. His brother was no better she hated him the most he was another image of Sasuke. Dam villagers, she fumed when I get my hands on them. Naruto brought her out of the inner rant by calling her name a few times. "Ne Kiya-Chan are you alright? I ve been calling your name for awhile now. He smiled sheepishly at her.

Kiya blinked and, stared at Naruto for a min. "Gomen Naru-chan I was off in another world as it seems She said with a bright smile aimed at her fave person. Naruto face lit up for a second then returned to the same mask he had before. It didn't go unnoticed by the bright eyed girl instead she blew it off resuming her conversation from earlier. "Naru-chan I ve got a crazy idea why don't you work here and, I ll pay you good enough to help you with the bills Said Kiya. Naruto lifted his gaze and directed it at her arching his eyebrow. "Uhh..I don't know Kiya-kun I don't think I d be cut out for this job anyways" Said Naruto sheepishly. Kiya rolled her eyes setting aside the glass she was cleaning with the other ones moving towards Naruto. "Maaa Naru-chan you re going to take the job an, that s final She said. Naruto sighed and nodded it was better than nothing he guessed and, hey it could be fun.

The next night Kiya spilled her guts on what this bar really was and after a moment of stunned silence Kiya thought he had gone into shock and she placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto shook his head for a moment then smiled at her "Gomen Kiya-Chan that s funny I thought you said this is a bar where they dance on the bar He said sheepishly. Kiya avoided his gaze for a moment muttering something under her breath. "What was that Kiya-chan?" He said.

Kiya huffed fixing her blue eyes on him. "Er..it is Naru-Chan.."She said. "NANI? Screamed Naruto at her phailing his arms around. Kiya sweat dropped watching her dear friend make a ass of himself (More than usual) "Naruto you said you needed a job and you know no one will give you one so take the offer and shut the hell up She said as calmly as she could. Naruto quieted down reading between the lines of a silent threat that loomed inside. "Fine when do I start? He grumbled at her. Kiya lit up and rambled of the things he would be doing. It's not like he had a choice it was this or starve really.

~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto quickly made his way into the bar steering clear of Kiya s death glare that she sent him. Sorry Kiya-Chan I overslept! Cried Naruto in an attempt to remove his name from her shit list. Kiya sighed and shook her head at her adopted brother antics. Just, go get dressed; I think we re going to be packed tonight. She said with visible annoyance. Naruto nodded rushing towards the back to get into his outfit for the night.

Oi Sasuke were headed to Kitsunes are you down? We re going to celebrate Choji s engagement Said Kiba while patting the last Uchiha on the back. Sasuke growled and glared giving him a Hn to let him know he was in. Since, Kiba was fluent in Sasukense he knew that meant okay. Kiba laughed and, chatted about everything as the group of rookie nine and, team Gai made their way to the new bar located on the other side of the village. Hey has anyone seen Naruto lately? Choji asked taking his eyes off his fianc for just, a moment.  
He s been busy with extra stuff besides missions or so he says Spoke up Sasuke. Everyone nodded their head in understanding at that. Sasuke was curious at what the dobe was really up to he will found out and that was that. They reached the bar heading inside grabbing a large table they sat and, ordered drinks everyone talking with one another laughing having a good time. Sasuke stared at his drink inside his glass not really paying attention to anyone. Sasuke-Kun are you alright? Asked Sakura as she looked over at him from the other side of the table. Sasuke raise his eyes to her arching an eyebrow at her in return. Sakura shrugged and kept talking to Lee as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. Sasuke rolled his eyes turning his attention to the bar where he watched a black haired blue eye girl talk with the people drinking. Suddenly, he watched as four attractive girls climb onto the bar. He noticed they seemed to be setting pitchers of water on the raised his eyebrow at this wondering what the hell was going on. To the side of him everyone got quiet watching the display of the girls on the bar. What the hell is going on? Asked Shikamaru.

Kiba looked at his buddy and, shrugged. I don t know Kakashi-sensi suggested I bring everyone here everyone sweat dropped at the mention of their beloved porn reading sensei. All was silenced as the music started up the group quickly returned their attention back to the bar where the girls were laughing and flirting with the people at the bar. There seemed to be a nice crowd around the bar now surrounding the girls. Sasuke saw a few older ninja s he knew. He scowled at them for being hentai s returning his attention to the girls at the bar. Sasuke had no interest in woman what so ever he preferred men thank you very much. Despite that he kept it to himself there was no need to spill his personal life to people he didn t care for.

Cowboy Cowboy Cowboy ..

Well I m packing up my game and, I m a head out west

Where the woman come equipped with scripts and, fake breast.

Find a nest in the hills chill like flint

Buy a old drop top find a spot to pimp

I m kid rock it up and, down your block

With a bottle of scotch and watch lots of crotch

Buy a yacht with a flag that said chilling the most

Then rock that bitch up and, down the coast

Give a toast to the sun, Drink with the stars

Get thrown into the mix and tossed out of bars

Zip to Tijuana, I wanna roam Find Motown and tell them fools come to back home

Start a escort service for all the right reasons

And, set up shop at the top of four seasons

Kid rock I m the real McCoy

The music got louder as the girls picked up the pitchers of water pouring it on themselves giggling and flirting with everyone they laid their eyes on. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this as his male friends hooted and hollered at the girls while the female bunch glared at Kiba. The girls battered their eyes at the males in the room. Ugh Thought Sasuke he quickly downed his now fourth drink courtesy of Neji refilling right after he was done. As the chorus came Sasuke turned to see the girls start to crawl on the bar

And I'm heading' out west sucker...because I wanna be a

Cowboy, baby

With the top let back and the sunshine shining

Cowboy baby

West coast chilling' with the Boone's Wine

I wanna be a cowboy baby

Riding' at night 'cause I sleep all day

Cowboy baby

I can smell a pig from a mile away

The chorus seemed to end as the girls resumed their flirting and drenching themselves with the pitchers of water. As the next part of the song came up he saw the girl from earlier with the black hair and, blue eyes. Sasuke wondered who she was and, why wasn t she on the bar? She seemed to keep refilling the pitchers putting some aside for something. Why was she doing that? What was the point of that anyways? The girls kept up with whatever they were doing and, they seemed to be doing a great job as everyone hollered at them. Sasuke swore he heard a very drunk Kiba scream take it off baby!

I bet you'll hear my whistle blowing' when my train rolls in

It goes (whistle) like dust in the wind

Stoned pimp, stoned freak, stoned out of my mind

I once was lost, but now I'm just blind

Palm trees and weeds, scabbed knees and rights

Get a map to the stars, find Heidi Fleiss

And if the price is right then I'm going to make my bid, boy

And let Cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me

Cowboy baby

With the top let back and the sunshine shining

Cowboy baby

West coast chilling' with the Boone's Wine

I wanna be a Cowboy baby

Riding' at night 'cause I sleep all day

Cowboy baby

I can smell a pig from a mile away

Okay guys and girls we ve got a treat for you guys tonight here by popular demand may I present Naruto Said Kiya loudly as Naruto made his way from somewhere behind the dancing girls jumping on top of the bar. Drinks were spit out and jaws dropped as they saw their beloved Naruto standing there on the bar with a smirk. Naruto was dressed in only tight fitting blue jeans with a stud belt. His blonde hair was messy and wild as usual the necklace that the Hokage have given him around his neck. What the hell was going on Sasuke who seemed to be the first to get over his shock of it all. When the hell did the dobe get so ripped? As the song went on the girls handed him a pitcher of water which he dumped over himself slowly running his hand down his washboard abs. Sasuke swallowed at this motion watching the water drip off him slowly off every chiseled curve. Sasuke looked at his table mates half of them blushed while the rest were in shock over what they were witnessing.

Yeah...Kid Rock...you can call me Tex

Rollin' Sunset Blvd with a bottle of Becks

Seen a slimy in a 'vette, rolled down my glass

And said, "Yeah, this dick fit right in your ass"

No kidding', gun slinging', spurs hitting' the floor

Call me Hoss, I'm the Boss, with the sauce n' the whores

No remorse for the sheriff, in his eyes I ain't right

I'm a paint his town red, then paint his wife white HUH

Cause chaos, rock like Amadeus

Find West Coast pussy for my Detroit players

Mack like mayors, ball like Lakers

They told us to leave, but bet they can't make us

Why they wanna pick on me...lock me up and snort away my key

I ain't no G, I'm just a regular failure

I ain't straight outta Compton I'm straight outta the trailer

Cuss like a sailor...drink like a Mick

My only words of wisdom are just, "Suck My Dick."

I'm flicking' my Bic up and down that coast and

Keep on trucking' until it fall in the ocean

At this point in the song Naruto dropped to his knees leaning backwards as the girls on the bar poured more water on him. Naruto reached up rubbing the water looking suggestively at the people crowded around the bar. Sasuke suddenly felt himself bump into someone Huh when did I even get up? He thought. Naruto looped his finger in his belt loop and thrusted his hips forward the crowd as the song finished up.

Cowboy

With the top let back and the sunshine shining

Cowboy

Spend all my time at Hollywood and Vine

Cowboy

Riding' at night 'cause I sleep all day

Cowboy

I can smell a pig from a mile away Cowboy

With the top let back and the sunshine shining Cowboy

With the top let back and the sunshine shining

Cowboy

Hollywood and Vine

Naruto smirked from his crouched position on the bar as everyone roared and hooted for them. He felt as if someone was staring extra hard at him he turned his attention to the glare only to meet with black endless eyes. Naruto paled his eyes widening as he still sat in his current position. Sasuke.. was all he said.

Tbc..

So yeah :3 i hope you enjoyed it! I do have the second chapter ready to go but, there's some intense yaoi in the next one i hope i don't get kicked off this site for it _; Letme know what you think?

Ja~

Val-chan


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry I just came back from vacation so I haven t been able to write at all! So as soon as I returned I got right too it. IL hope you enjoy the third installment of this story.

Warnings Yaoi Violence Language I don t own I don t own Naruto or make any money off these writings.  
I do own the OC though. =]

**Waring**

**There are some hard yaoi in this chapter so, if you don't like don't read. Meaning SasNaru doing stuff x3 You've been warned. **

Cowboy Chapter two

Sasuke? said Naruto Sasuke finally snapped out of the daze that was Naruto hotness shook his head scowling at Naruto grabbing his arm dragging him off the bar. Seeing this Kiya step forward to stop them but, was obstructed by something tall which she accidentally crashed into. Kiya glared looking into the eyes of none other than Uchiha Itachi. Move it or lose it Uchiha She all but grumbled at him. Itachi smirked but. stood his ground quite amused by the woman s actions. Noticing this Kiya growled moving to side making a attempt to side step the Uchiha instead Itachi grabbed her arm sitting her down at a bar stool. What the fuck Uchiha? She yelled at him Itachi leaned forward peering into her sky blue eyes inches from her face endless black stared into blue. Kiya eyebrow twitched fully, prepared to smack him instead she suddenly got lost in his eyes.

Itachi arched a eyebrow at her expression staring her down. Kiya recovered quickly replacing the look with a glare. What the fuck is your problem? She asked him crossing her arms across her chest. Itachi stared at her for a moment before saying Because, I know for a fact that my brother has been in love with Naruto-Kun for years and, I m not going to let you ruin his chance He said. At that statement Kiya stared at him as if he had grown two heads she thought it over for a min finally nodding a bit. I suppose your right Itachi but, if you ever get in my way again I ll punch you from here all the way to Suna She growled at him. Itachi smirked at nodding at the threat stepping aside to let her get up and walk past. Kiya jumped from the bar stool keeping her glare in place as she wiz past him returning to attend to customers. Very interesting indeed Thought Itachi. ( :3)

~~~~~Back with Naruto and, Sasuke~~~~

Sasuke dragged Naruto by his arm into one of the storage rooms that held the boxes of liquor behind the bar. Once, inside Sasuke closed the door keeping his back to Naruto to hide the intense blush that was on his face. Naruto to say the lease was quite confused by it all wondering what the hell was going on. Teme what the hell is goi- Naruto couldn t finish the last of his sentence was cut off as soft lips crashed onto his in a aggressive manner. Naruto eyes widen as Sasuke body forced him up against a wall . Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke started to grind against him their cloth erections.

Suddenly, a new song played on the juke box Naruto, recognized this song pushing Sasuke away gently as he could. Sasuke stumbled backwards a bit before shooting Naruto a confused look. Naruto smiled and pushed himself away from the wall to straighten his pants (He s shirtless XD) and already wild hair. Sasuke nodded doing the same to his short sleeved high collared shirt adored with the ever know uchiha symbol and black pants. Still both silent Sasuke wondered what was going through the blondes head confused he make a small noise in his throat to get Naruto attention. Err dobe look if I offended you in anyway I uh.. He said cautiously. Naruto chuckled at the slightly embarrassed Uchiha before grabbing his hand to lead them out of the storage room.

They made their way out onto the already crowded dance floor. Naruto stopping in the middle to look over his shoulder at Sasuke when he felt resistance. Naruto released Sasukes hand turning fully around to face him giving him a sheepish grin. Well teme aren t you going to ask me to dance or what? Asked Naruto .  
Sasuke gaped at Naruto with a comical look on his face before quickly, replacing it with a stern glare. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist bringing him close to him. Naruto smiled and, reached up wrapping his arms around Sasuke neck brining the Uchiha closer so he could rest his chin on Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke breath hitched as the still shirtless Naruto did this movement as the music first verse started.

The stands in your eyes

that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from the mountains, thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

So what brought this on all of sudden? Asked Naruto after a few moments of silence between them. Sasuke said nothing which, resulted in Naruto removing his chin from Sasuke to stare into his dark eyes. Sasuke shrugged in a un-uchiha manner at the question avoiding direct eye contact with Naruto completely.  
Naruto not one to be ignored pushed himself away from Sasuke a second time that night. Sasuke stared at him emotions marring his face trying to think of something to say. Naruto lowered his hand causing his long shaggy bangs to fan onto his face. Sasuke arm lifted to tanned man to tuck his blonde hair behind his hears. Naruto eyes widened at the contact he leaned forward placing his lips on Sasuke s once again. Hoots and hollers could be heard from the table that was seating his friends and, team mate.

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I ll be captivated I ll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

Naruto ignored them opening his mouth so Sasuke could explore more of him. Sasuke groaned as their tongues clash for dominance which, Sasuke quickly took. Naruto whimpered bring his shorter body towards the warmth that was Sasuke wrapping his tanned around his neck as, Sasuke grabbed his waist bringing them closer as one. Kiya watched this from the bar with a small smile on her face. She didn t have to like the Uchiha but, it meant her adopted brother wouldn t have to be alone anymore. She was happy for him even though he was with the annoying Uchiha. Kiya felt as if she was being stared at and zoomed in on the source. Itachi was watching her face with a unreadable expression on his ever beautiful face. Wait did she just, think that Uchiha Itachi face was beautiful? Kiya scowled and, in returned glared at Itachi with as much hate as she could muster. Itachi smirked at her and returned to the show of his little brother and Naru-chan as the chorus started.

I ll be your crying shoulder

I ll be love suicide

I ll be better when I m older

I ll be the greatest fan of your life

Sasuke pulled back from assaulting Naruto s mouth to embrace the whiskered man tightly. Naruto returned the hug back just, as tightly stealing a glance at Kiya noticing how she was death glaring the older Uchiha. Naruto grinned then look towards the table that held the rookie nine and, team Gai to flash them a huge smile. Some lifted their drinks other smiled and nodded Sakura grinned at him giving him a wink before snuggling close to Lee. Naruto was pleased with everyone s reactions with him and, Sasuke though he had a sinking feeling he was going to get cornered sooner or later by the girls bombarded with tons of questions. Still slow dancing to the song holding Sasuke close he closed his eyes contently as he felt his heart explode over all the emotions he was feeling. Naruto pulled back grinning at Sasuke who in returned smiled at him. Come on I know a place where we can go Said Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand once again leading him to some stairs into a hallway with three doors. Naruto stopped at the door on the very end of the hall quickly opening it and ushering Sasuke inside. After Naruto closed the door with a click Sasuke eyes begun adjusted to the dark room he looked around. The room consist of one bed a window on the east side Sasuke, could make out a small dresser with a standard lamp on it. The window had no curtains but, a nice view of Kohana. What the hell is this place Naruto? He asked annoyed thinking it was some sort of brothel. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke antics before replying It s my extra room just, incase things get hot at my apartment He said.

Sasuke turned around too meet Naruto s eyes looking for some sort of deception. Finding none he crossed the room to Naruto wrapping his arms around his waist once more nuzzling his neck. I promise that you ll never have to run away from that anymore Said Sasuke. Naruto returned the embrace breathing in Sasuke scent of mint and vanilla. The song could still be heard from downstairs as it rounded it s second verse. Sasuke pulled the blonde into another heated kiss turning him as they walked backwards to the bed that was in the middle of the room.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lay awake in bed

You re my survival you re my living proof

My love is alive not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I ll be captivated

I ll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

The back of the Naruto s knees hit the bed causing him to fall back with Sasuke falling on top of him. Sasuke stood up removing his clothing quickly returning to the now naked blonde on the bed. What the hell when did he do that? Thought, Sasuke as he placed a knee on either side of Naruto s hips. Naruto grinned up at him which caused, the older man to scowl in return. Sasuke leaned down to place small kisses on Naruto s chest. Naruto moaned softly arching up into Sasuke as he attacked a dusty nipple. Trying to hold him in place as their erections accidentally brushed up Sasuke attacked the second nipple. Sasuke studied every curve dip and muscle that was Naruto enjoying the view he made his way down his stomach leaning small kisses behind as he came lower to Naruto erection.

Sasuke breath ghost on it lifting his hand swiping away the bead of precum that was at the slit. Naruto breath hitched as Sasuke took his full length into his mouth massaging his tongue humming vibrating on his cock. Naruto panted twisting his tanned hands into Sasuke soft black hair encouraging him to go deeper. Sasuke complied deep throating him in one swift move. Naruto gasped arching up more into the warm heat of Sasuke mouth crying out as several sensations hitting him all at once.

Clos..Close Sasuke.. Panted Naruto feeling the familiar coil within his belly build up. Sasuke keep humming bobbing his head up and, down in Naruto length. Naruto not being able to take it anymore tighten his hold of Sasuke hair with a cry exploded into the raven s mouth with a strings of curses. Sasuke licked up every single drop of Naruto s cum as he could. Pulling back to look at his tanned lover seeing a look of pure bliss on his face, Sasuke smirked wiping a bit of leftover on the side of his mouth. Naruto caught this action making him moan and, pant with need. Sasuke leaned down smashing their lips together Naruto tasting himself with a mix of Sasuke felt like heaven.

Sasuke lifted his face away from Naruto bringing his fingers in his lovers mouth commanding him to suck. Naruto complied putting coating Sasuke fingers with a much saliva s he could. Once the raven thought they were coated enough he brought his lips to Naruto once, again kissing him tenderly while his fingers traveled south to Naruto s puckered entrance. Sasuke slipped on finger in while distracting Naruto with the mind blowing kiss. The man underneath him cried out and arched as Sasuke added another finger doing a scissoring motion to stretch him properly. Sasuke fingers brushed against a bundles of nerves that had Naruto crying out once more into this mouth as the kissed deepened.

Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke s panting hard glaring up at the pale man. Sasuke if you don t fuck me now I m going to beat the shit out of you Said Naruto in between pants. Sasuke chuckled lifting himself up to spread Naruto s legs guiding his erect member to his lovers entrance. Sasuke pushed all eleven inches of himself into Naruto groaning at the tightness that surrounded him as he seated himself within him. Naruto whimpered tears in his eyes as he felt full to the brim (;3) Sasuke gave it a min before pulling out and thrusting himself back into the tight heat. Naruto moaned throwing his arms around Sasuke neck bring him down with him to the bed. More Sasuke Commanded Naruto. The song continued on below the bar.

And, I dropped out, I burned up I m on my way back from the dead

I tuned in, I turned on remember the thing that you said

Sasuke compiled starting a brutal pace pounding into Naruto with brute force. The mattress springs groaned as, the bed shook slamming the head board against the wall loudly. Sasuke panted moaning driving himself deeper into his lover. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke fucked him suddenly, Sasuke pulled away sitting up on his knees. Naruto looked up confused he felt himself being flipped over so that he was on his hands and knees ass up in the air. Sasuke grabbed Naruto s tanned hips plunging deep inside the heat once more making Naruto moan loudly the unforgiving mattress springs squeaking louder as Naruto was pounded into from behind.

And, I ll be your crying shoulder I ll be love suicide I ll be better when I m older I ll be the greatest fan of your life

The only sounds in the room that could be heard were grunts, moans, the bed, and the slapping of skin crashing hard on each other. Close to his completions Sasuke sped up his pace pounding into Naruto fast and, hard grabbing his neglected erection moving it in sync with his thrust. Naruto gripped the bed sheet as he cummed hard as Sasuke followed right behind him. They both fell side by side laying on the bed attempting to catch their breath. Sasuke grabbed Naruto nuzzling into his neck tossing the bed sheet over their bodies snuggling up to one another. Mmm I love you teme Said a sleepy Naruto. Sasuke smiled a true smile and, responded Love you too dobe He said. They soon fell asleep wrapped in each other arms.

The greatest fan of your life..

~~~~~Downstairs~~~~~

Mostly, everyone nice and drunk had left the bar leaving a few people behind. Okay you drunks bar s closed everybody out Said Kiya. Groans were heard from the few that were there as they shuffled to the door and, out the bar. Only one lone person sat the bar still drinking from his drink ignoring her request. Kiya set the glass she was cleaning with the others to walk over to the lonely bar goer. Hey did you not hea- Kiya didn t finished when she noticed who it was. What the fuck Is he still doing here She thought. Itachi looked up from his drink and, smiled at her. Kiya eyebrow twitched remaining as calm as she could it took all her willpower not to beat the shit out of him. The bar is close so kindly make your way home please She said through gritted teeth. Itachi chuckled at her before rising slowly placing both hands on the bar.

Very well. Will, you be here tomorrow Kiya-Kun? He asked in his velvety voice. Kiya scoffed turning away from him to start picking up more glasses that were left on the counter. Itachi remained waiting on a answer Kiya, on the other hand pointy ignored him to clean a few glasses. The truth of the matter was Itachi had been coming here for a while now too watch her he s been intrigued by her for months now. He s know that Naruto started working here for a while now and, he wanted to keep a eye out on his little brother buddy.

Kiya walked around the bar to tend to the tables with mugs leftover. Suddenly, she felt his presence behind her mentally preparing herself for any sort of attack she turned quickly to run only to be stopped as Itachi grabbed her arm crushing his soft lips on hers.

Tbc..

So here it is the second installment I want to explain some stuff to you guys beforehand. The reason Naruto didn t freak out over Sasuke was because, he in fact loved him the same way. As for the song it s very sweet and, I thought it would be cute to add. No there will not be anymore songs until I decided to add more. Itachi has been watching Kiya for a while now and, Kiya has a tiny crush on him. Also, with everyone being so accepting they knew it was a matter of time before it was going to happen anyways. Oh and no Sakura bashing here I like her with Lee they are cute yet very weird together O.o Lastly, this story is far from over so I hoped you enjoyed! I will be working on Fall into me and, posting new stories as well keep a eye out!

Ja~ Val-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, this story really took off here huh XD~ I m very thankful for my one review you are so sweet I 3 you. Also, thank you very much for adding to your faves and watches, that s really awesome. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Warnings

Yaoi [Meaning MalexMale]

Hentai [MalexFemale]

Language

Violence

And, whatever you see here blah blah.

Cowboy Chapter Three

Itachi grabbed Kiya s arm, crushing his soft lips on hers. Kiya s eyes widened as she made an attempt to push him away. Itachi released her arm to wrap his around her small waist bringing her closer to him. She melted into the kiss opening her mouth as his tongue begged for entrance.

Itachi then assaulted her mouth massaging his tongue on hers. Kiya brought both hands up pushing him away roughly and she quickly wiped her mouth glaring daggers at him. "What the hell teme?" She screamed at him. Itachi remained quiet, his face not showing any kind of emotion.

Kiya turned around to finish getting glasses of the table. "Get out" She said. As she walked passed him to the bar to set the mugs inside the sink, she turned around to say something else, but was greeted by silence. Instead she watched Itachi leave without saying a word. Kiya sighed, cursing to herself, and softly resumed whatever she was doing.

She finished cleaning up the bar reminding herself to check on Naruto in the morning, it would be way too embarrassing to check on him now. She stepped outside, locking the place up, and headed home to her small one bedroom apartment which was handily located a few blocks away. She unlocked her door and stepped inside her quiet cosy sanctuary. It was a normal little place with a couch, bookshelf and a coffee table in the lounge, her kitchen/diner was just a table and chairs, the kitchen itself was filled with all the necessities.

Kiya made her way into the kitchen putting on the kettle for tea. She opened her cabinets for something to eat and found instant ramen cups courtesy of Naruto. Rolling her eyes she took one out setting it on the counter for later. She was midway through pouring tea into her cup when there was a light knock on her door. (:3)  
She set the teapot down and wiped her hands on a dishtowel, scowling. Who the hell could that be, it s one am She thought.

Preparing herself for the worst she hesitantly answered, opening the door just a crack to reveal a disheveled Itachi. Kiya fully opened the door and leaned on the door frame crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Uchiha?" She asked. Itachi stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the newly interesting ground. After a moment of silence he finally spoke up

"I..I'm sorry about earlier. Can I come in?" He said.

Kiya, totally taken back by this, moved aside to let him into her apartment. Itachi, taking it as a yes, moved inside quickly. She closed the door and turned around to face the ever strange older Uchiha.

Uh..Tea? She asked him while he was busy looking everywhere but at her. Itachi turned and nodded at her question, heading to the living room to settle down on the couch. Kiya headed into the kitchen to grab another cup out of cupboard.

She quickly assembled what she would need onto a tray and took it to the living room where Itachi was holding a framed picture in his hand. Setting the tray down onto the coffee table to alert her arrival, she cleared her throat glancing at the frame he held. She smiled remembering that day. It was of Naruto and her on his birthday. They had left the village, with permission of course, and headed to the curry of life place he had told her about. Naruto had inhaled his meal whilst busily talking her ear off as usual, unaware of the hotness of his dish. He had started to turn ten shades of red. After snapping a picture or two, she had helped him by pouring water down his throat.

Kiya chuckled at the memory of it, not noticing Itachi was watching her. She felt him staring and quickly slipped on an annoyed look throwing it briefly in his direction. She missed the tiny smile that formed on his lips, she was too busy pouring him some tea. She handed him his cup taking her own and held it in her hand.

"So, what s up Uchiha? It s not like I get company at one a.m. all the time" She said to break the ice. She was tired of beating around the bush with this guy.

Nothing Silence She could hear her grandfather clock ticking in the dining area. Kiya wondered if Itachi had turned into a statue and fought the urge to poke him with a pointy stick.

"I came to talk about what happened earlier" He finally replied.

Kiya scoffed at this. "Well, you could start by telling me what the fuck it was all about." She said coldly. Itachi froze in the midst of sipping his tea to arch a perfect trimmed eyebrow at her. She resumed drinking her own tea silently waiting for his answer.

Itachi set down his drink, and, turning to face her completely, he grabbed her shoulders causing her cup to fall on the floor. "I like you, okay, and I have for a long time now" He said to her sternly. Kiya s mouth fell open at this confession not knowing what to do. Instinct told her to push him away but she couldn t, his grip was too strong. Instead, for the second time that night, he crushed his lips to hers once more. This time Kiya didn t fight back, but she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Itachi grabbed her waist bringing her to straddle his lap.

Kiya moaned into the kiss and Itachi took the opening to stick his tongue inside the warm cavern. After a few minutes of making out, they parted in need of some much needed air. Panting hard, they stared at each other trying to catch their breaths. Clothes were quickly removed as they brought their bodies together once more needing eagerly to feel each other. Itachi placed small butterfly kisses on the newly exposed skin as he lowered Kiya onto the couch, hovering over her. She arched up groaning softly at the sensation as he nipped and licked. He placed both hands on her breasts kneading softly, running his tongue over her pebbled nipples. Kiya cried out, bringing her hand to her mouth to cover it, her blush more red than before. Itachi s other hand slowly moved to her vagina, and, opening her folds with his fingers, he inserted one inside. Kiya moaned loudly as Itachi released her breast to kiss her softly.

Kiya kissed back hungry with need; she felt so many sensations going on all at once. She reached up to pull his hair out of the long ponytail he was wearing, watching in awe as his hair fell around his face. Mesmerized by his beauty, she smiled at him which he returned. Kiya wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her kissing him fiercely. Itachi returned the kiss in a possessive manner growling a "Mine in there. "(XD) His arm slid down to part her legs once more, slowly slipping his large erection inside her warm heat.

Kiya cried out as he fully filled her to the brim. Itachi panted, she was so fucking tight. After getting the okay to move, he pulled out only to thrust deep inside her once more. Kiya panted as Itachi started a brutal pace on her. The couch protested loudly as Itachi drove into her, he moaned at the tightness that surrounded his cock. Kiya wailed and was sure she could hear her neighbor pounding on the walls for her to keep quiet. She knew she was going to hear it in the morning but didn t care. Itachi was doing an amazing job of forgetting about him too as he changed his angle within her. Kiya arched up into him meeting his thrusts.

Itachi removed her arms from around his neck to sit up on his knees, bringing her legs onto his shoulders before he resumed pounding into her. The room filled with grunts, moans and the slapping of skin as Kiya felt her climax approaching near. Itachi sensed this and flipped her over with the ever grace of a ninja so that she was on all fours, and slid one hand around her and down between her legs, flicking her clit with his long fingers.. Kiya moaned as he grabbed her hips with the other hand and slammed into her repeatly at a frantic pace.

"I..I m going to cum" She screamed at him.

Itachi released her hips to grab her shoulders and pulled her up to pound into her at an angle with brute force, his other hand a blur. Kiya, not caring anymore, screamed as she saw stars. Itachi soon followed with a grunt of her name as he emptied himself into her. He collapsed onto her gasping for breath then she woke up.

Kiya s eyes flew open. It was morning and she was laying on her couch in an awkward position still wearing the clothes from yesterday. She frowned, shaking her head of sleep. Her tea from last night sat there cold on the coffee table. She sat up and stretched trying to get the kinks out of her body, frowning at the dream she had had. She required a shower A really cold one at that. She padded to the bathroom, ignoring her little problem of suddenly drenched panties.

~-With Sasuke and, Naruto-~

Sunlight beamed into the only window of the tiny room above the bar. Naruto groaned, and prepared to move the warm covers off of himself to get out of bed but found himself restricted. `What..the fuck?` he thought. Making another attempt to move he failed as an arm tightened around him.

ARM? He screamed, quickly scrambling out of bed to the far corner of the room, staring at the now awake Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto before rolling his eyes in an un-Uchiha fashion at Naruto.

"Come back to bed dobe" he said. Naruto was panicking, trying to claw at the wall for an escape.

Sasuke watched amused, a smirk slowly formed as a naked ( Yes naked) Sasuke stalked towards him. Naruto paled, looking down to notice that he was NAKED AS WELL? Sasuke swooped down, picking up Naruto bridal style to place the protesting blonde on the bed once more.

Sasuke Naruto squeaked once he was set down. Sasuke turned his attention to him and sat down on the bed.

Hmm? he said.

"Did we uhh..err.. Ya know?" Asked Naruto full blush in place.

Sasuke chuckled at him, leaning forward to place a kiss on his pouty lips. "If you mean did we have sex, then yes, dobe, we did" He replied with a smirk.

Naruto blinked at him owlishly for a moment, slowly grabbing the comforter to cover his nakedness." So, what does that make us then?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

"That, replied Sasuke as he yanked the covers back off Naruto, Makes us boyfriends ."

Naruto smiled at this, bringing his arm to wrap around Sasuke s neck, kissing him hard. "I think it s time to show me what you re made of, sasUKE" he said with a foxy grin. Sasuke grinned at his new boyfriend and lover. This was going to be awesome, he just knew it.

Tbc ...

WELL sorry I took forever, my inspration for this story dried out but a quick trip to somewhere helped me get it back! HAHAHA poor Kiya but don t fret my loves, there is hook up near :3! This story is far from over though I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think. As for Fall Into Me , it s up next so keep a look out!

Ja~

Val-chan01


	4. Chapter 4

Cowboy

Chapter four

Naruto made his way to his apartment yawning. Sasuke had finally let him go after a few rounds of love making. He cursed Sasuke to the darks pits of hell as he slightly limped, just hoping that nobody he knew personally was around to see him at such a disadvantage.

"Oi, Naruto! Where you headed?" Screamed a loud Voice known as Kiba with Hinata in tow.

Naruto inwardly cursed his luck as he turned with a grimace to greet Kiba. "He... Hey, what's up dog breath?" he said with an annoyed voice. Kiba arched an eyebrow at Naruto before giving a quick discrete sniff at the blonde tan man. His eyes widened before he an evil smirk spread over his face. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he remembered Kiba's elite sense of smell.

"So, Naruto how was it?" drawled Kiba, crossing his arms over his chest, smug smile plastered in place.

Hinata lifted up her hand smacking Kiba behind the head before Naruto could scream out a response. "Baka" She said giving Kiba a furious glare. Kiba opened his mouth before quickly shutting it, opting to turn his head to the side pouting.

Hinata rolled her eyes at him before giving Naruto a huge smile. "Naruto-kun how was your night?" She asked. Naruto, who was still laughing quietly at Kiba, turned his attention to Hinata. In the years that he'd known her, Hinata had grown out of her shell and had turned into a beautiful, strong woman. She had been datin Kiba for some time now going on three years. Naruto knew they were going to be the ones next to tie the knot.

Naruto gave her his brightest true smile - he really cared for her as a friend. "It was great! I was just on my way home to shower for, er .. work" He said with a slight blush.

Kiba grunted but Hintata smiled reaching forward to grab Naruto's hands in hers. "Naruto, I'm very happy for you and Sasuke, really I am" She said. Naruto grinned at her, moving his hands to pat her on the head lovingly.

Kiba, who was done pouting, reached up to remove the offending hand from her head with a scowl. Naruto's eyebrow twitched once more, forgetting how possessive Kiba was of Hinata. "Well, I better be off before I'm late for work" he said, giving Kiba a warning glare. Kiba turned his nose up at him grabbing Hinata's hand, pulling her away. Naruto chuckled as Hinata tore her hand away, giving him a good smack on the head. He was already almost late for work.

~At the bar~

"Naruto, we need you in the front on the bar, we've got a full house" called out Kiya from behind the bar.  
Kiya was making several drinks all at once. Somehow the word had gotten out about the place and Naruto being there, so the place was packed.

"Coming!" he called out to her, setting down a bucket of ice and wiping his hands on the apron wrapped around his waist.

Naruto made his way to the front removing his apron, heading straight for Kiya. "Where do you need me at?" He asked her.

Kiya set the drinks she was making out, collecting the money and putting it in the cash register. "Uh, let's see. I guess on the bar, we have another show in a few minutes. Do you mind?" She said.  
Naruto shook his head giving her a salute with his right hand, taking some orders from some annoyed looking customers.

"Hey, what can I get you?" he asked before doing a double take. The person he asked was one of his best friends, none other than Gaara of the desert. Naruto smiled sheepishly rubbing his hand behind his neck at Gaara. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at him before giving him a smug smile. "I had to see it for myself " he said.

Naruto laughed nervously before asking "So what's your poison, Gaara?" with a smile.

"Scotch on the rocks" came the reply.

Naruto turned around making his drink quickly and then placed it on the bar before him. Gaara took his drink taking a sip before setting it down. "So my question to you Naruto is why?" He asked after a few moments of silence between them.

Naruto grabbed a wet rag and begun wiping the bar down. "I don't have to explain it to you because you already know the reason why I hide" Said Naruto. Gaara nodded with an understanding look.

"Well, when can I see you in action?" Asked Gaara with a smirk.

Naruto stopped his wiping to look up at Gaara. "I think in a min or so" He said with a grin. He had always known that Gaara had a soft spot for him but he didn't mention anything about a certain Uchiha to him.

Kiya came up behind him. "Hey, Naruto, we're ready to start the show" She said. Naruto looked at Gaara who nodded to him before taking his drink.

"Hey, Kiya, is it okay if I do something different tonight?" he asked her while she was still making drinks.

Kiya served the round and turned to Naruto with a questioning look. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well.."

~With Gaara~

'Why in the world would he even consider working at this place?' He thought. He looked around the club taking in everyone there, some he recognized some he didn't. Suddenly a beer mug was placed on the table he was at and a person sat themselves down in the seat right in front of him. Gaara narrowed his eyes at Sai who took a swig before setting the beer down again to give Gaara a creepy smile. "Gaara-Sama, fancy meeting you here" Said Sai.

Gaara nodded his greeting, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Abruptly, a voice came over a loud speaker that sounded very much like that blue eyed girl from behind the bar. "Listen up, folks! Thank you all for coming out tonight! We've got something special planned tonight in honour of a very important guest here" She said. Kiya turned to Naruto who grinned looking in the direction of Gaara.

Gaara looked at him with a 'what the fuck?' look before replacing it with a scowl. Several girls made their way to the redhead grabbing him by the arms, lifting him off the chair he was sitting in. Placed in the centre of the dance floor was chair next to the juke box. A girl, whom Gaara assumed worked there, was searching for some song on the list. Gaara was escorted to the chair where the girls sat him down. A song that Gaara didn't recognize started to play on the jukebox.

There prowling towards him, smirk in place, was Naruto. He wore a tight black shirt with black tight jeans. His boots were laced over the pants, his shirt showed every dip and curve. As for the pants: well, they left nothing to the imagination.

Baby, can't you see I'm calling  
I'm calling you  
A guy like  
You should wear a warning

Naruto lifted his hands rubbing his sides, thursting his chest outward towards Gaara, still walking towards him, smirk in place.  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling

At this point, Naruto dropped to his knees and began crawling towards the red head in a sexy manner.  
There's no escape  
I can't wait I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it

Naruto had finally reached Gaara, placing his hands on his lap. Naruto leaned forward giving Gaara a seductive look before using his knees to stand. Hoots and hollers could be heard throughout the club as everyone was enjoying the show.

Too high  
Can't come down

After lifting himself up, Naruto placed one leg on the side of Gaara, the other foot on the ground, leaning forward for this part of the song.

Losing my head  
Spinning round and round  
Do you feel me know

Gaara uncrossed his arms from their place over his chest to reach forward and lift Naruto's shirt up. Naruto helped him out by reaching for the hem to remove it in one swift move to leave him only in his pants and boots.

With a taste of the lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise

Gaara ran his hands over Naruto's chest, enjoying the view. Naruto leaned forward, noses touching, as Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Naruto leaned back for this part of the song arching into Gaara.

And I love what you do  
Don't you know that your toxic

Kiya looked on from her place behind the bar with a worried expression. She didn't know the history between Gaara and Naruto - she didn't know what to think. Suddenly she saw something fly towards the centre of the room with rapid speed.

One moment Gaara remembers having a face full of Naruto's chest, next thing he knows he's on the floor with a bloody nose staring up into the eyes of one pissed off Uchiha.

Tbc…

I know I'm evil. I take forever to update then I leave you with a cliffy. But, fret not, loves, the next chapter will be exciting.  
Ja  
Val-Chan


End file.
